


Incoloro

by DeirdreM



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Book 1: Red Queen, Book 2: Glass Sword, Book 3: King's Cage, Extended Scene, F/M, Libro 1: La Reina Roja, Libro 2: La Espada de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeirdreM/pseuds/DeirdreM
Summary: Cuando Mare se reune con Maven en sus aposentos se encuentra mucho más de lo que cabía esperar.





	Incoloro

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que a mí parecer debería haber sido el encuentro de Mare con Maven durante La Espada de Cristal.  
> Muchísimas gracias a mi beta, BulmaSalgueiro, por su tiempo (love you)

\- Sé que es sólo un sueño, Mare - protesta como un niño al que se corrige en el aula -. La ventana que teníamos, por pequeña que fuera, ya desapareció.  
\- Fue culpa tuya.  
\- Sí - y repite más bajo admitiéndolo -, sí.

No interrumpe el contacto visual y deja escurrir la pulsera flamígera por su muñeca. Es un movimiento lento, pausado, metódico. La oigo golpear en el suelo y rodar, un metal que tintinea en el mármol. La otra le sigue pronto. Sin dejar de mirarme se recuesta en la tina y ladea la cabeza, expone exponiendo su garganta. Mis manos se mueven en ¿por? mis costados. 

Una tormenta se desata en mi interior. Sería tan fácil acabar con este rey encerrado. Rodear su fino cuello con mis callosas manos, hundirlo en el agua y regodearme con su último suspiro. Soy consciente de que me estoy acercando a Maven al escuchar el leve roce de las sedas de mi vestido contra el suelo. ¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Podré matar a otro ser vivo con mis manos desnudas? Niego para mí: tengo que dejar de hacerme preguntas sin sentido. Acabar con el tirano es un paso indispensable para poder alzarnos y terminar con el yugo que nos oprime. Vuelvo a sentirme viva pese a esta cárcel de marmol y lujo en la que estoy encerrada. Un cosquilleo recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo y por primera vez en muchos meses, no soy el perrito faldero de nadie, no acato órdenes ni bajo la mirada, vuelvo a ser Mare Barrow. Con cada paso que doy, mi convicción se hace más fuerte: las cadenas que silencian mi habilidad se debilitan y las ganas de echarme a reír como una maníaca son insoportables.

Maven me sigue con la mirada. Sus ojos brillan pero no es miedo lo que veo reflejado en ellos, es alivio ante lo que se avecina mezclado con algo que desaparece tan rápido como ha aparecido. Con una tranquilidad que me parece ajena, apoyo las manos en la tina y me impulso. Caigo dentro sin hacer apenas ruido. Lo único que se oye en la estancia son nuestras agitadas respiraciones y el eco del agua golpeando el suelo. Noto como mi pulso se acelera, el corazón me late con fuerza, estoy segura de que se me saldrá del pecho cuando me coloco a horcajadas sobre él y empiezo a estirar los brazos. 

El tiempo se ralentiza con mis manos cerrándose sobre su cuello. Es tan suave como me había imaginado, no puedo evitar acariciar su fría piel con la yema de los dedos. Maven me mira, me reta a hacerlo, me suplica que acabe con todo aquí y ahora. Aprieto levemente, y él suspira aliviado. Todo se reduce a este momento. Todo el sufrimiento, las muertes absurdas, la traición y los asesinatos, no tienen importancia ahora que estamos juntos. Sus manos se deslizan lentamente por dentro de mi vestido, aprieto aún más su cuello, no dejo de preguntarme si notaré sus huesos quebrarse bajo la presión de mis manos. Aunque parece imposible, mi respiración se acelera aún más y algo que no termino de identificar brota en mi interior. Me agarra las caderas con fuerza, estoy segura de que mañana tendré moratones aunque seguramente serán el menor de mis problemas. 

Me fijo en sus ojos, de un azul muy brillante alejado de su tono habitual, me pierdo en ellos. Me convenzo de que estoy haciendo un bien mayor. Nunca he pensado que podría matar con mis propias manos, es una sensación embriagadora que me empuja hacía un pozo del que no sé si seré capaz de salir. Algo se libera en mí cuando se relame, una sensación cálida se expande por mis entrañas como un río de lava aflojando la presión sobre el cuello del rey loco. Maven aprovecha mi distracción para atrapar mis labios entre los suyos y besarme de manera violenta. Su lengua lucha para adentrarse en mí y la presión es tan fuerte que me rindo a ella. Mis manos siguen en su cuello, inertes. Estoy asustada y confundida por lo que no debería estar sintiendo a su merced. No debería ser así.

Sus manos agarran mi culo con fuerza y gimo dentro de su boca acordándome de quién es él y quién soy yo y de lo que deberíamos estar haciendo. Muerdo su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que noto el sabor metálico de su sangre plateada en mi boca, pero lo que más me sorprende en este momento es su erección contra mi centro, caliente, dura y exigente. Nos miramos un instante y todo se vuelve borroso. Tiro de él hacía abajo con intención de ahogarlo en su propio baño. Maven no opone resistencia aunque sus manos siguen apretándome de manera dolorosa, por lo que en un momento de ira muerdo con fuerza su hombro derecho. Su reacción nos sorprende a los dos cuando un largo y agudo gemido abandona su boca en el momento en el que desaparece bajo el agua. 

No intenta liberarse de mi peso aunque ha pasado algo. Noto electricidad en el ambiente, algo ha cambiado entre nosotros y no estoy segura de poder afrontarlo. Sigo con el corazón desbocado pero ya no es sólo odio lo que recorre mis venas, hay algo más, algo que está a punto de tomar forma y devorarnos a ambos. En cuanto dejo de ejercer presión sobre él, Maven sale del agua. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso ni más desconcertante en mi vida. Me observa como un depredador estudiando a su presa. Siento el deseo de huir, de salir corriendo y volver a mi pequeña prisión de cristal. Quiero gritar y exigir que me lleven lejos de este ser que no reconozco. 

Sus manos rasgan mis medias, sus dedos se clavan en mi piel, todo el aire abandona mis pulmones cuando sus labios vuelven a reclamar los míos de manera tan feroz que por un momento pienso que me devorará sin pestañear. Me encuentro atrapada, delante de un hombre desconocido: no hay nada del chico que me ha encerrado y me ha mostrado como un trofeo para ganar una guerra que no puede evitar. Y en ese momento todo cambia. 

El ruido que hace la tela al rasgarse termina de tomar la decisión por mí. La necesidad de notar su piel contra la mía es tan grande que pienso que moriré si no puedo conseguirlo pronto. Me deshago de los restos de mi vestido y lo atraigo hacia mí, abriendo las piernas para recibirlo, como una válvula de escape que me permita seguir cuerda entre los plateados de este palacio. Sus manos se cierran sobre mis pechos, apretandolos y moldeándolos, exigiendo mis gemidos, bebiendo de ellos. Mis pezones son los primeros en responder, se endurecen y reclaman atención de su suaves manos pero Maven tiene otros planes y hace desaparecer uno dentro de su boca. No hay nada amable en ello, lo muerde con fuerza y estira, pero es lo que espero de él, una pasión nacida del odio que nos consume a ambos. 

Nuestras respiraciones son lo único que se oye en el gran baño, quiero gritarle que lo haga ya, que me atraviese y me haga suya, que nos libere a ambos. Maven me levanta sin esfuerzo y me sienta en el borde de la tina. El agua resbala por mi piel dejando un rastro helado que apenas noto por el calor que emana de mi cuerpo. Me mira a los ojos: sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas son como dos espejos negros en los que podría perderme si él no fuera rey y yo no fuera una roja. Asiento levemente y gimo al sentir sus labios sobre mis muslos, dejando un pequeño reguero de besos hasta el centro de mi pasión. Saca la lengua para explorar mis pliegues más íntimos, ayudándose de sus dedos. Me sorprende la dulzura de sus movimientos que contrastan con la pasión arrolladora del principio. Cierro los ojos y me dejo arrastrar por el torrente de emociones que me golpea cuando uno de sus dedos entra en mí, tímido al principio, descarado en cuanto comprueba lo que me está haciendo. Un segundo le acompaña, y luego un tercero, moviéndose en mi interior, explorando los rincones más íntimos de mi ser. Algo estalla en mi interior y grito su nombre. Puede que si sobrevivo a esta noche me haya quedado sin voz. 

Oigo a Maven reír, esperando que mi cuerpo deje de temblar para asaltarme de nuevo. Esta vez no busca mi permiso, toma mi cuerpo con una única embestida dura y certera que me hace arquear la espalda. Me agarro a él en busca de soporte, su piel está fría y es una sensación tan extraña que quedo hechizada por ella. Una segunda embestida me trae de vuelta a la realidad, sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y por un momento creo ver algo más que pasión desbordada en ellos, algo que no me atrevo a analizar por miedo a encontrar algo parecido en mí. Lo rodeo con las piernas, la necesidad de sentirlo en mí controlando mis impulsos. Sus movimientos son vacilantes, la pasión me consume, aprieto los talones contra su culo para hacerle saber que necesito más. Sus caderas cambian de estrategia, me penetra con movimientos rápidos y fuertes, quiere llegar lo más hondo que pueda, sé que quiere conquistar lo que nadie antes ha conquistado. Hundo mis uñas en su espalda, un instinto primario se apodera de mí, quiero marcarlo, quiero que sus criados rojos sepan lo que ha pasado, quiero que cualquiera que lo vea sepa que ha sido mío. Un sonido gutural surge de su pecho convirtiendo sus embestidas en movimientos brutales y febriles que me dejarán marca, sus dedos se hunden en mi piel. Una fina capa de sudor se forma en su frente, y su cuerpo empieza a ponerse rígido. Lo noto crecer en mí, está a punto de pasar, mi cuerpo me traiciona con un segundo orgasmo cuando su calor se desborda en mi interior. 

Nos quedamos abrazados, recuperando la respiración. La electricidad que había en el ambiente se desvanece a medida que nos damos cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Pero no quiero separarme de él. Por un momento desearía no ser Mare Barrow, por un momento ruego que él no sea Maven Calore, el rey de Norta. Ojalá fuéramos dos personas del montón y pudiéramos disfrutar de esta intimidad recién descubierta. Pero el momento pasa como un suspiro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo estoy empujando y alejando de mí, saliendo de la tina con piernas que no responden. Con el cuerpo dulcemente dolorido por sus atenciones, con el estómago revuelto por lo que acabo de hacer, la cara de Cal en mi mente. 

Me agacho a recoger los restos de mi ropa, Maven tiene sus ojos en mí. Sonrojado, con el pelo fuera de sitio y un brillo en sus ojos que me niego a reconocer. Sé que quiere decir algo, lo sé porque he de morderme la lengua para no decirlo yo. Pero no somos más que peones en esta historia y cada uno tiene su papel.


End file.
